


Chef, Isabelle!

by QueenyClairey



Series: My one shots [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Disaster, Eggs?, F/F, F/M, Isabelle's cooking, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Magnus Bane Saves the Day, One Shot, Simon being supportive, Supportive Simon Lewis, Sweet, clary and jace laughing, cute and fluffy, isabelle in the kitchen, maryse and robert are good people, max is growing up, oh no, what eggs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: When Isabelle is allowed into the kitchen at The Institute it provokes a few interesting results!Poor Izzy! At least Simon is supportive!Magnus saves the day!





	Chef, Isabelle!

**Author's Note:**

> This just flowed! I was writing something else entirely and this happened! And it made me giggle so I hope you like it too!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated if you like it!
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on Twitter!

“What’s that?” Alec said as he entered the Institute’s dining room one warm Sunday morning. 

At the table in front of him were Jace and Clary, both with plates of something grey and unidentifiable.

“Ah…” Clary began, looking swiftly around her as if she were on a covert mission. “You see...Isabelle cooked again.”

“Oh god! Why?” Alec whispered, aghast, also checking behind him to make sure his sister was nowhere near by. “Who let her near the kitchen? I thought Chef Ellis banned her after that last incident with the potato peeler?”

“Unfortunately,” Jace confided, leaning closer as Alec settled across from them at the table, “There has been a change of command in the kitchen and the new guy appears to have a thing for leggy shadowhunters in high heels wearing tight dresses. At least that’s how Isabelle phrased it.”

“So, some guy fancies her, so we have to suffer?” Alec huffed out, reaching over to poke at the sludge on Jace’s plate. His finger sank through the middle of it and when he pulled it back, a trail of grey gripped onto his digit. “Urgh! That’s so gross!” he moaned, rubbing the slimy finger over his black pants. 

“So far, Underhill has visited the washroom _with_ his breakfast; Raj tipped his onto that plant over there; and Mom and Dad took one step into the room, saw Izzy coming towards them and made up some kind of online meeting with The Clave!” Jace frowned, as he too poked at the lump on his plate.

“They were like a well oiled machine!” Clary exclaimed, face agape as Jace’s fork seemed to get stuck in the grey matter. “I have never seen your father’s face go so white, nor your mother move so fast!”

“Ah...well you see they grew up with her, just like us, so they know when it’s best to get out. Speaking of,” he said, looking over at his brother, “How’d you get trapped here? You should have known what to expect.”

His eyes scanned the room for any sign of his sister as he spoke to Jace, wondering if he should try and make a run for it now, or wait until Isabelle came by with breakfast and then take it to his room to ‘eat’. He was practised in the art of avoiding Izzy’s cooking by now so he knew he wouldn’t actually have to put the disgusting stuff anywhere near his mouth, but it would be nice if for once he didn’t have to come up with some outlandish excuse. Maybe he finally needed to tell her the truth. 

“It was Clary’s fault,” Jace said, interrupting his thought process. “She didn’t know and I never really thought to warn her fully. I mean I did mention to you early on that Izzy was never to be trusted in the kitchen!” he said, nudging his girlfriend. 

She tossed her fiery locks over her shoulder, playfully glaring at her boyfriend, “Hey! You can’t blame me. Neither of you mentioned it was because her cooking was so bad. I just assumed it was from that time she burnt down the kitchen!”

“Duh! That was no accident. We had to start that small fire...” Alec exclaimed, staring at the red head, “That was the time she made something so horrendous it looked like it was going to ooze out of the pan and start crawling into our brains - taking us over and causing a whole society of brainless shadowhunters!” 

“Brainless shadowhunters?” Simon laughed as he dropped into the seat opposite them, “Who are we talking about? Cos I saw Max on the way here and said hi to him, but when I mentioned that your sister had invited me for breakfast, he went bright red, asked if she was doing the cooking and then ran in the opposite direction when I confirmed it. Bloody children - now he’s turning into a brainless shadowhunter!”

“I think you’ll find he’s the most intelligent of us all. You included!” Alec said, firmly as he stared at the vampire. “You’re lucky you can’t eat, or you would be running the other way too.”

Jace snorted with laughter, Clary joining in as Simon stared at Alec in surprise.

“What _is_ going on with you Lightwood’s today?” he asked. “Anyway, as I told your sister, I can eat a little now. I’ve been training myself, as long as there’s enough blood on it, I can take a little. It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“This food will hurt!” Jace moaned, “I assure you!” Then he indicated his and Clary’s plates, which Simon looked down at in amusement. 

“What is that?” he asked them, looking puzzled. “Is that some kind of new glue or something?”

“No Simon,” came Isabelle’s voice, wavering with hurt, as she stared at the group, “That’s an omelette. I made them!” 

“Oh!” Simon said, turning to see his girlfriend in front of him, holding three more plates. “Hi darling. I wasn’t meaning the omelette. Of course I know that that’s an omelette - I just haven’t seen one in a while, you know with me being all fangy and all! I was just asking about the text Clary sent me last night. She was telling me about some new tech or something and I got confused. Now what have you got there? Is that for me? Do you have some blood for it? I can’t eat it without.” His voice took on a hopeful tinge as he finished babbling, Clary and Jace hiding their faces in their hands, even Alec raising an eyebrow.

“Of course I brought you some blood. I know what my sweetie needs,” Isabelle replied, giving him a wink and producing a vial from her pocket as she set the congealed, grey masses on the table.

Alec resigned himself to his fate and reached out for one of the plates, pulling it in front of him and preparing his happiest expression - which turned out to be a tiny lift of his eyebrows and a slackening of his frown. 

“Thanks Iz,” he said, looking over at where Izzy was dribbling the O-neg over Simon’s plate. The Vampire looked paler than before, if that were possible, and Jace and Clary had stopped watching, instead poking at their own food. 

“I’m just going to warm this up!” Jace said, standing from the table, plate in hand. “We got distracted talking to Alec and it’s gone cold.”

“Yeah, mine too Izzy. You know I don’t like cold...umm... eggs,” Clary agreed. The two of them stepping away from the table, heading towards the kitchen, Jace turning back to shoot Alec a triumphant grin. 

Alec sighed, deeply.

“What’s up big bro?” Izzy asked him, distracted from pouring Simon’s blood and turning to face him. 

“Umm...just missing Magnus I guess,” He admitted, grasping at the first thing he could think of. 

“Oh don’t worry about that!” Isabelle laughed, pointing to the doorway where a glittery Magnus was watching them, a soft smile on his face. “I invited him for breakfast too!”

Alec’s face transformed into a broad grin and he stood up to stalk over to the warlock, who continued to lean nonchalantly on the door jam. “Hey you,” he said as he came to stand in front of him. 

“Alexander, darling,” Magnus said, tipping his face upwards for a kiss. 

It was brief, they were in the Institute after all and in front of Alec’s subordinates. But they had been parted for 3 long days, while Magnus fixed up the wards at an old warlock haunt in deepest, darkest India, so that warranted at least a small welcome. Alec drew his boyfriend into a hug, taking his chance to warn him, “Izzy’s been cooking _and it is terrible_! You shouldn’t eat it. Please don’t eat it. I don’t want our reunion to be me rubbing your back while you hurl in the bathroom!”

Magnus chuckled slightly, staring over to where Simon was raising a forkful of eggs (?) to his mouth, the blood looking like ketchup. “So, she can’t cook then?” he asked, giving Alec a grin. 

“She is the worst!” Alec said, going back in for a second hug to avoid Izzy’s beckoning. “Clary and Jace already made their excuses; a good number of people have found ways to throw it away without being caught; Max refused to come to breakfast and Mom and Dad invented a last minute meeting with the clave. Can you rescue us before I have to put that stuff near my mouth? Please?!”

Magnus laughed again as he took in the urgency in his boyfriend’s tone. “And let down your darling sister? I couldn’t! She would be so disappointed.”

Alec shivered against him, “Yes you could, Magnus! Please, do this for me and I’ll do that thing you wanted to try before you went away!” He pulled back and stared at the warlock, a smirk tipping his lips up.

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus grinned, winking at his love, “I suppose if you put it like that I can’t resist! Now, come with me.”

To Alec’s horror, he pulled him towards the table where Simon had finally put the forkful of ‘food’ into his mouth and was clearly struggling to swallow it. 

“Isabelle, my dear, you cooked? That’s so kind of you. Unfortunately, I need to _distract_ you for a moment, as I brought you a present from India and I need to see if it suits you!” He winked at Alec and Simon then, and as he snapped his fingers to bring forth a bag for Isabelle, he also swapped out the eggs on the plates for steaming piles of beautifully cooked yellow ones.

Simon sighed around his mouthful, clearly tasting the difference and quickly swallowed it down. As he finished, he grinned at Magnus and mouthed ‘Thanks!”

Isabelle began to swoon over the bag Magnus handed over, her fingers trailing through the fringing. “Is this real?” she asked him, mouth agape.

“Only the best for my sister-to-be!” Magnus laughed, catching Alec’s expression which had frozen on his face. 

He stared at his boyfriend, mouthing ‘Sister?’.

Simon did not seem to notice the new tension, instead trailing the tines of his fork through the bright red blood on his plate and lifting it to his mouth to suck noisily.

His noises brought Isabelle’s attention back to him and she cooed as she saw that he had eaten some of his breakfast. “Was it okay honey?” she asked him, reaching for her own plate to scoop up a mouthful. “Mmm! These are so yummy! See, Alec, I’m not that bad in the kitchen. Maybe Marco will let me help him cook every Sunday, it’ll be good for me to keep practising!”

“Ummm, I actually think I’m going to need you on watch duty on Sunday’s now. You know that Eliott was doing that one but he’s making a permanent move to the Chicago office and we need a weapon’s expert on that shift.” Alec said, aiming for a gentle grimace, rather than a full blown scream of NO!

“Oh, that _is_ true Alec, I suppose you’ll just have to enjoy today’s breakfast and maybe I can make it a monthly thing instead?” she laughed, giving Alec a soft kiss on his cheek as she settled next to Simon.

Magnus reached for him then and pulled him next to him, sliding his eggs forward. “Eat up, my love, you’ll need your energy for later!” He said, with a wink.


End file.
